Various rifle rests have been proposed for supporting rifles for hunting or target shooting. These rests have usually consisted of frame members having mechanical clamps for securing the rifle to the frame member. While these rests or supports have been generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by certain disadvantages such as being cumbersome and therefore not easily carried from place-to-place. Furthermore, the clamps, when tightened, had a tendency to scratch or otherwise damage the rifle stock and barrel.
After considerable research and experimentation, the rifle rest of the present invention has been devised to overcome the disadvantages experienced with conventional rifle rests and is constructed and arranged to be easily carried to the firing site, and manipulable to fixedly support a rifle without scratching or damaging the rifle stock and barrel.